Hostage of the Heart
by Quiteavariety
Summary: A routine case takes a turn for the worst, as one CSI finds himself in a situation worse than death. Can the CSIs find their missing friend? Who is behind this horrible crime? Nick/Greg Implied for now. Might develop.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys. Just letting you know that this fic was deeply inspired by LeggoMyGreggo411's The Puppet Master's Game. (Which ROX!)**

**Warnings: Torture, slash, non-con & and other angsty fun. Will be light Greg/Nick, but more romantic than sexual.**

Grissom finished stacking his papers on his desk and set them neatly to the side whilst his team concluded their cases. Well at least it looked like he had done some of his paperwork.

"Okay guys, you did a good job tonight", Grissom said officially ending the meeting.

"But it's only 11am", said Sarah pretending to be confused, "Oh dear God, are we actually not pulling a double today?"

Grissom smiled while the team hid their chuckles behind coffee cups and bagels, "Yes well apparently criminals, as do criminalists, need to sleep sometime".

The team got up and began heading towards the door when Grissom called after them, "Oh and Ecklie wanted me to remind you all, that the inn house email is not to be used for joke emails".

All eyes turned to Greg who grinned mischievously and ducked out.

Nick was still shaking his head grinning when he closed his locker.

"Later man", he nodded to Warrick, and passed Greg on the way out, "Joke emails? Really?"

"I do what I can", replied the spiky haired field mouse.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick grimaced slightly when he entered his home. Three days not being home and his mail practically jammed the door. He scooped up the letters and started riffling through the letters. Bill, bill, bill, advert, mom, bill, bill, advert, charity, advert, sister. Who even wrote letters anymore, when there were phones and emails which were faster and cheaper?

Suddenly remembering the email Nick grinned and went to his computer and flicked it on. He grabbed a beer while he waited for his laptop to load. He skimmed through his emails and grinned when he saw it. Right between **Grissom: Team meeting at 11**, and **LVPD: Warning potential target**, was **Greg: Blonde gets on a plane.**

Nick clicked on the email and had to fight the beer suds from flying out his nose. He had no idea where Greg got these from, but they were fucking hilarious. He did think it was funny that the former lab rat seemed to particularly enjoy blonde jokes, when he insisted on dying his hair outrageous shades of blonde.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Greg was sitting in his living room eating pizza, a very healthy breakfast, he thought to himself, and watching Brokeback Mountain on the television, when his phone buzzed. He flipped his phone up, and grinned when he saw he had a text message from Nick.

_Dude, warn me about your emails in advance because I am still wiping beer out of my nose._

Greg grinned and sent a reply.

_You do know normal people drink beer, don't you?_

There was a brief pause before his phone buzzed again.

_It's from laughing, you … blonde!_

Greg found himself laughing as well.

_He you can't do blonde jokes. It's offensive to blondes._

Greg sat for a moment waiting for a reply, and was actually to the point of twiddling his thumbs when four minutes had gone by. That hadn't seemed like the end of their playful banter to him.

His phone vibrated then, and the smile dropped from his face.

_Turn on the news._

Greg grabbed the remote and flicked over, suddenly understanding what had caused the delay in the back and forth.

**Explosion at the Tangiers hotel has left 7 dead and 15 injured.**

His phone buzzed again.

_Looks like our day off just got cut short._

As if on cue his phone buzzed. Grissom.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Hey, how's the nose?" Greg asked cheekily when he spotted Nick at the shell of a burnt out car.

"Shut up", said Nick snickering.

"Greg", Grissom called to the blonde, "I need you to go to Henderson for a 406".

Greg looked at his supervisor in disbelief, "Multiple fatalities, and I'm being sent on a burglary?"

"Don't whine Greg, it doesn't suit you", said Grissom as an obvious dismissal.

"Sorry man", Nick called after him.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Hey Michaels!" Greg called as he got out of his car, and headed towards the house.

"Greg", Michaels nodded in response.

"So what happened?" Greg asked.

Michaels walked to the door with him, "I noticed that the back door had its window broken, and there is some jewellery missing".

"You noticed?" Greg said taking off his sun glasses to look at the man he really didn't like.

"It's my house", Michaels responded looking very foolish. And Greg could understand why. A police officer having his own house robbed was a little funny.

"Didn't you have any kind of security?" Greg asked.

Michaels scoffed, "I would have. But I got demoted last year what with that whole Stoke's kidnapping thing".

Greg took a deep breath. It was taking almost all his restraint to not turn around and thump Michaels. He made it sound like it was Nick's fault he got demoted, and not his fault that Nick got kidnapped. "Asshole", he muttered when Michaels turned away.

"What was that?" Michaels asked.

"I said this way?" Greg covered fighting a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going to call my insurance company", Michaels said pulling out his mobile.

Greg wiped his forehead with his arm. 100 degrees and climbing.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Ready to head back to the lab?" Grissom asked Nick as they walked to the car. They had finished loading the evidence into the trunk when the dispatch radio went off.

"_Code 3, Code 3. At 2673 West Boulevard, Henderson. CSI Sanders is missing. Repeat CSI Sanders is missing"._

Nick would never forget the look on Grissom's face when he looked at his boss. It went beyond 'this can't be happening'. No it was 'this can't be happening again'.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Taken

"How long ago did you see him?" Brass shouted at Michaels who had his head in his hands.

"Thirty minutes, maybe, I dunno", he replied.

"You don't know?" Brass screamed in anger. He felt his blood boiling in rage. Letting one CSI get kidnapped at a scene was inexcusable, but two? That was practically criminal stupidity.

"Warrick" Nick called as he and Grissom got out of the car, "What happened, man?"

They ducked under the yellow tape that was surrounding the house and approached Warrick who was taking pictures of a broken flower pot.

"Greg responded to a burglary call here 35 minutes ago", Warrick said taking the two men into the house. Nick's eyes narrowed when he saw the uniform, being berated by Bass, was Michaels. "He entered the scene and 20 minutes later Michaels came to check in on him". They entered into a small kitchen which was trashed, obvious signs of a struggle. "Claims the room was not like this when he was last here".

"Are you telling me that another CSI was kidnapped under Michaels' watch?" Ecklie asked as he pushed into the room.

"No!" Michaels shouted, "This was not my watch". Michaels shoved passed Ecklie into the room, "This is my house! So I couldn't be the patrol for this! It's your fault! You should have sent another officer to guard the scene".

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we were a little busy this morning", snarled Brass angrily.

Nick shook his head in disgust, "You're contaminating our crime scene".

Michaels sneered at him before pushing past Brass and storming outside. Brass sighed, "Greg has been MIA for half an hour now. We have officers talking to the neighbors and Archie is scanning traffic cams, but the nearest one is 6 blocks from here".

"Gil", Ecklie said coming forward, "We can have day shift cover this case if you want".

Grissom shook his head. He wasn't about to trust this case to anyone else, "We want this case Conrad".

Ecklie nodded, honestly not expecting any other answer, "Then I'll pull day shift to cover the Tangiers".

Grissom nodded and turned to his team, "Warrick, you take the outside, Nick, you and I will start in here".

The three men nodded.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

What did I drink last night? That was Greg's first thought. Because the pounding in his head and weight of his eyelids all suggested a very bad hangover. Suddenly a bump caused Greg to lift slightly into the air and fall back down, hitting his head, hard.

Greg finally, reluctantly, opened his eyes. This was not his bedroom. He saw a metal ceiling and it was moving slightly. No he was moving. He was in a car, or a van, more specifically. How did he get into a car? It was a radio station in the front of the car that brought him back to his senses.

**Death toll at the Tangiers has risen to 8.**

The Tangiers, the bomb, the burglary! Greg's eyes were wide open now, trying to take in every detail of where he was. It was definitely a van he was in, a big one, probably used for construction workers or something. Carpenter van he concluded when he saw several planks of wood laid out beside him. The doors to the van had pretty heavy locks on them, from the inside and out he noticed, and the windows on the back doors were so dirty he could barely see out of them.

Greg tried to roll over but found his movement was restricted. He looked down at himself and groaned. His arms were bound together behind his back, at the wrists with grey duct tape. Strong duct tape too he realized when he tried to move his arms and found that his bonds wouldn't give an inch. Greg straightened his legs and his head fell back against the floor of the van. Yep, they were bound too, from his ankles to half way towards his knees.

"Look who's awake".

A gasp caught in Greg's throat when he saw one of his abductors climb out of the passenger seat. He was a tall man, with a burly build, and shoulders almost twice as broad as Greg's. He knelt beside the blonde CSI and grabbed his chin. He rotated Greg's face as though inspecting it, before letting go and slapping his cheek twice, mimicking an act of approval.

Greg winced with the power behind the slaps. They weren't painful, but it was clear to Greg that the man could hurt him, if that was what he wanted. Greg began to feel panic bubbling in his chest.

"What do you want with me?" Greg asked and winced when his voice pitched higher in fear.

A laugh from the front seat captured his attention, as the driver started to chuckle, "You are just a means to and end", he explained. Whatever answer Greg was hoping for, this was not it. His captor beside him laughed as well and again slapped Greg on the side in enjoyment.

Greg tried to kick his body away from the man, really disliking even being near the man. He wasn't even 6 inches away from him when the tape on his ankles was grabbed. The man swung him around so he was facing and Greg gasped as the rough floor of the van rubbed against the bottom of his back.

"Quit squirming!" The man snapped, but Greg again tried to scoot back.

Greg yelled out when the man back handed him across the face. "Shut him up Max!" The driver shouted, and Greg paused for a second, sure he recognized that voice somewhere. The man Max, walked away from him, and Greg's eyes widened when he saw what the man was retrieving.

"Help me, somebody!" He shouted and the man turned back towards him fury in his eyes, "Help me! Please som-"

Max shoved his hand tight against Greg's mouth, muffling his screams, and causing his head to once again bounce of the floor. "You listen to me now", Max hissed close to his face, causing spit to hit him, "You shut the fuck up or I'll beat the life out of you".

Greg whimpered when the man tightened his hold over his mouth to an almost bruising force as he said this. His neck was bent in the hold, making it difficult to breathe properly. His head was spinning slightly from hen he hit it and his face felt hot where he had been struck.

"Understood?"

Greg nodded slightly, and Max removed his hand from his mouth, but as a precaution leant his knee on the blonde's chest. Greg choked slightly at the weight on his chest and struggled to throw the man off. The sound of tape brought his attention back to the man, who broke of a piece of it. Greg tried to turn away as it was brought to his face, but there was little he could do to defend himself.

The tape was placed from ear to ear, and Max took extra time ensuring that it was properly sealed over Greg's mouth. He then smiled wickedly and got to his feet. Greg tried to cough past the tape, when the sudden relief of pressure from his chest brought too much oxygen into his lungs at once.

He tested the effect of the tape covering his mouth by attempting to scream, but as he suspected it was significantly muffled. It wasn't muffled enough though to alert hid kidnapper to his attempt and fury filled the man as he stared at the CSI.

He approached Greg angrily and Greg tried to scoot back away from his advancing predator. "I sad shut the FUCK UP!" He yelled as he punched Greg again, with enough force to flip him onto his stomach. Greg whimpered in pain, but tried to sit up by pressing back on his knees. After a minute of struggling he made it up so he was kneeling on the floor. His eyes widened though when he saw Max smirking at him.

Max walked slowly towards him, and hunched down so he was eye level with Greg. Terrified eyes looked into smug ones, as Max lifted two fingers and placed them on Greg's forehead. He made a face like a surprised child as he pushed his fingers into the forehead until Greg was on the verge of falling backwards, one more push had Greg slowly falling back.

Greg cried out as his head hit the floor again, but his legs stayed painfully trapped under his arched body. Max smirked for a moment before standing with a sigh. He grabbed the bonds on Greg's ankles and began to pull. Initially Greg was relieved that his legs were no longer twisted under his body, but as Max began pulling him to the middle of the van, his shirt rid up past his vest, and grains of wood and sand started to scratch his back.

Max stopped in the centre of the van and let Greg's legs drop painfully down. He climbed back into the passenger seat looking pleased with himself. His partner beside him turned to him, "Wouldn't it just be easier to use chloroform again?"

Greg looked at the back of the man's head, but the seat almost completely obscured him from view. Use chloroform again? That was probably why he had been so groggy. He heard Max reply, "What, and miss all this fun?"

With difficult Greg tried to relax his tensed body, knowing it would just cause him more discomfort. He tried to think about how he was taken. Had he noticed anything about his attackers, or maybe had he been able to leave anything behind for the team to find?

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"There are tire treads out the back leading down the alley behind the house", Catherine said as she entered the kitchen where the rest of the team were.

"Who wants to run it?" Grissom asked, looking at his colleagues. Sarah shook her head looking pale, Nick mirrored her movements. Warrick sighed and nodded.

He pointed to the living room door, "Greg entered through there and began photographing the scene", he said pointing to the camera. "The suspects, we know there were at least two because of the shoe impressions, entered, one through the front, one through the back". He took a deep breath, "There was a struggle which began here", he indicated towards the kicked over waste basket, "and continued towards the back door".

The teams eyes moved throughout the room, almost seeing Greg trying to fight off his attackers. "The cloth we found in the sink, suggests he was subdued with chloroform", Warrick moved to the back door, "And the scuffed shoe impression says they carried him to a vehicle parked at the back of the house".

Catherine continued, "The width of the tire suggests we are looking at a commercial van. I have photos so we can narrow down make and model".

Grissom nodded, "We should get these back to the lab and start processing".

Nick, Warrick and Catherine left through the front door but Sarah sat unmoving staring at the scuff mark on the back door. "He must be so scared", she said.

"Sarah", Grissom said taking her hand in his, "We are going to find him. But right now we need you to stay focused, okay?"

Sarah nodded and wiped a stray tear from her eye. Greg was possibly her best friend, but she could do this. Falling apart wouldn't help. "We should take his camera, maybe he got a picture of his attackers".

Grissom nodded and grabbed his kit, "Grissom", Sarah called.

Gil turned to look at her and saw she was holding a computer disk. "What is that?"

"It was under Greg's camera", she said, "It says 'To the crime lab', on it".

"A message from the kidnappers?" Grissom said.

"Lets get it to Archie", she said and they left the house.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Beg me

"Archie!" Sarah called as she entered the A/V room.

"Hey Sarah, based on the information Catherine gave me, I've been able to narrow it down to six potential vehicles", Archie began turning to the CSI. Nick was standing behind him trying to compare the tire treads to potential makes.

"Okay, I'll need you to come back to that later", she said hurriedly, as Grissom, Warrick and Catherine came in.

Archie looked at her confused, "I thought this would be the best way-"

"I know but the kidnappers left us this", she said holding out the tape for Archie. "It could be a ransom, so this takes priority".

Archie looked at the tape and nodded, inserting it into his computer. An option pop up came onto the screen as the CSIs gathered round to watch. Archie clicked on the play button and they waited with baited breath.

The video played with the time stamp of 12:53, right when Greg would be arriving at the scene. The view was of the kitchen, and like Michaels had said, a lot of the disturbance wasn't there in the video.

Michaels' voice broke the silence, _"I noticed that the back door had its window broken, and there is some jewellery missing"._

Sarah's breath hitched when she heard her missing friend, _"You noticed?"_

"_It's my house"._ Nick couldn't help himself but snicker a little. He didn't really hold a grudge against Michaels but he didn't really like the guy either.

"_Didn't you have any kind of security?"_

_"I would have. But I got demoted last year what with that whole Stoke's kidnapping thing"._

Warrick let out a breath of anger. He was annoyed at Nick for his demotion, hell he wanted to beat the man stupid.

"_Asshole"._

The CSIs smiled at that.

There was a mumble to far away to hear properly.

"_I said this way?"_

"Nice cover up", snorted Nick sitting down in the chair beside Archie.

A muffled, "_Yeah, I'm going to call my insurance company",_ was heard before Greg entered the picture.

He set down his kit and lifted his camera. "Did anyone find Greg's kit at the scene?" Grissom asked but the team shook their heads.

A sound made Greg turn around and look at the living room door. He saw something that was off the camera, or someone, "Excuse me sir, but this is a crime scene".

Nick held his breath. This was it.

The door behind Greg opened and a man walked in wearing a ski mask over his face. He was a bit short, and Catherine began making notes.

Greg turned to look at the man who had entered in the back door, and when he looked back at the man at the living room door his eyes showed the beginning of panic. His eyes flickered to his kit, where his phone sat on top of it.

Greg paused for a second before lunging at his phone. Catherine gasped when a few inches from phone Greg was grabbed by the previously unseen assailant. The man grabbed him around the waste and tried to force him to the back door.

Greg was kicking out widely, and trying to free his arms from within the attackers hold. "Let me go!"

Greg's foot connected with the waste basket, knocking it over. The man who had entered through the back door was readying something at the kitchen counter, but was blocking the cameras view. He then turned around holding a wet cloth.

"Chloroform", Sarah breathed.

Greg obviously realized this too because his struggle intensified and he began yelling, "GET OFF OF ME!"

The shorter man handed the cloth to the burly man holding Greg. The man pressed the cloth over Greg's nose and mouth, and Greg tried to shake his head to fight him off. It was obvious when the chloroform began taking effect as Greg's struggles weakened, until he was hanging limp in the man's arms.

Sarah bared her teeth when the burly man chuckled and threw the rag into the sink. He then hoisted Greg into his arms bridle style and walked to the door. Nick fought his tear ducts when Greg's face showed on the camera as peaceful. He knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

There was a light knock as Greg's feet hit the door on the way out.

The team were sure when the shorter man lifted the camera that this would be the end of the video. But they were definitely not expecting what happened next.

The man took off his ski mask and revealed his face, a smug smile present on it. The was a gasp around the room.

"Is that?" Catherin said.

"Nigel Crane", Grissom nodded.

"The stalker?" Archie asked, having not been working on the case.

Nick froze when he saw the man. Why did he have Greg? How the hell did he get out of prison?

"Hello CSIs", he said and then winked, "Nick".

"Surprised to see me?" He laughed, "Well, I have something that you want. And you have something that I want".

Catherine breathed in sharply. Did he want Nick? Nicky had already been through so much.

"Anyway, I'll be in contact soon, don't worry Nicky, I have your number", he said waving Greg's phone in front of the camera.

The video went black, signaling the end.

"Archie, see if you can track the GPS on Greg's phone", Grissom ordered, and Archie nodded, fumbling slightly in shock.

He typed into his computer for a moment before shaking his head, "GPS isn't responding, they must have disabled it".

"Nigel Crane was an expert with electronics", Grissom said. He turned to his team who all appeared to be in shock. "Okay guys, we have work to do. Catherine, call Jim and find out why Nigel Crane isn't in prison then see if you can get anything on the shoe impression from the other assailant. Warrick keep trying to match the tire treads. Sarah, go to trace and run all of the evidence we found there".

The nodded and departed, "Nick follow me".

Nick followed Grissom into his office and Grissom closed the door, "Are you okay?"

"Crane took Greg", Nick said slightly dazed, "Do you think he meant to take me instead?"

"I don't think so Nicky", Grissom said sitting down at his desk, "Everything we ever learned about Crane suggested he was meticulous, it doesn't seem like the type of mistake he would make".

"But what he said at the end sounds", Nick started, "It sounds like".

"Like he took Greg to get to you, I know", Grissom said, "but you can't let it. We need you focused now".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Greg groaned as his leg cramped again. He had been trying hard not to make any noise, hoping his kidnappers would simply forget about him. It felt like he had been in this position for hours but the clock on the dashboard showed it was only 13:58. An hour was long enough to be lying bound and gagged in a van. But Greg partly hoped that they never did stop, as then he would be in a place he didn't know with two kidnappers.

It seemed like fate decided he jinxed it as the van stopped and the driver got out of the car. Max smirked as he climbed over the passenger seat and advanced towards Greg. Throughout the journey Greg had slid closer and closer to the door, until he was right next to know. His eyes widened in fear as Max knelt down beside him,

He flinched when Max's hand shot out beside his face, and Max laughed loudly as he undid the bolt. The door opened and if it wasn't for the duck tape covering his mouth he would have gaped.

"Hello Greg", smirked Nigel.

Greg looked at Max when the man put his hands on Greg's sides. He smiled viciously at him as he rolled Greg, who fell out of the van. Without his hands or feet to break his fall, Greg's face hit the ground, and Greg tried to splutter as his teeth cut the inside of his mouth.

"Oops", Max said jumping of the van, feet hitting the ground right beside Greg's face, "My bad", he said. He reached down and grabbed Greg's blonde hair and pulled him to his feet. Greg tried to cry out as he felt some of his hair being pulled out at the root.

"You'll need to free his feet, unless you want to carry him inside", Nigel said looking bored.

Max laughed, seeming to be much more entertained by the situation, "He could always hop".

Nigel shot Max a look, and Max sighed turning to Greg who was looking between them nervously. He pushed Greg on the chest and Greg fell hard on the van floor, and he groaned in pain. He felt like he was one hit away from a skull fracture. Greg felt his legs being raised in the air and stilled when he saw Max holding a large knife.

Max cut through the tape and dragged Greg to his feet again, this time by the arm.

The three of them walked from the van into what looked like an old warehouse. Greg could tell by looking around that they were at least a few miles outside of Vegas as the only thing in sight were sand dunes and a road with no traffic. Greg felt panic reenter him, this meant it would be a lot harder to escape on his own.

His captors brought him into a dark room, but when Max turned the lights on, Greg quickly realized that he preferred it off. In the centre of the room was a chair, facing a camera on a tripod. But to the left was a table lined with construction tools, as well as other objects, he didn't want to know the purpose of. Max released his arm to turn to grab duct tape of the table and Greg took his chance.

Greg turned towards the door and ran. However having his arms tied behind his back slowed him down, and reaching the door he realized he couldn't open the handle with his wrists bound. His attempt didn't go unpunished as Max had chased after him and threw him into the wall, and then onto the floor.

Greg gasped as he hit the ground, feeling like the room was spinning. He cried out as Max kicked him in the side and the legs repeatedly. "Don't. Try. That. Again!" He punctuated each word with another kick. Greg was gasping for breath when Max finished his assault, and he turned his head to look at Nigel, who appeared as though he was now enjoying himself.

Max dragged Greg to his feet again and threw him in the chair so forcefully that the chair almost tipped over. He brought out his knife again and Greg cringed away from him. Max held him steady and stroked the blade of the knife up his face slowly, enjoying the way the muscles in Greg's face twitched in fear. He then wrenched Greg forward and swiftly cut the tape off his wrist.

Max ripped his csi vest open and pulled it roughly off his arms, leaving Greg in a black t-shirt. Max dropped the vest behind him and pulled Greg's arms to the back of the chair. Nigel approached Greg and made a show of pulling out the duct tape. Max held Greg's struggling arms still as Nigel bound him to the chair. When he was done he repeated the same process with Greg's feet.

Suddenly being bound to a chair in the same room as his two kidnappers, who had clearly displayed they had no problems using violent persuasion, Greg began to feel the first stirrings of hopelessness.

Nigel knelt down in front of Greg, "Are you ready for your debut?"

He went to the camera, "And action!"

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Grissom walked into his office, and for the first time allowed his emotions to make themselves known. He wiped his hand down his face and sighed. How the hell had this happened again? And why did Nigel Crane take Greg? It didn't make any sense. It was 15:48, almost passed the three hour margin that would suggest Greg had already been killed. But he knew this wasn't the case.

Nigel Crane was a stalker, so he knew patience. And besides whatever it was that Crane wanted, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was, then they would need to keep Greg alive. Grissom sighed and went to his desk and froze.

A white cardboard box was sitting on his desk, about the size of a shoebox. There wasn't anything written on the box but there was something stuck to it.

Grissom pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed the box. He walked into the lab room where his team was going over the evidence.

"What is that?" Nick asked when Grissom walked in with the box.

"It was on my desk", he said setting down the box, "It's about Greg". He pushed the box towards them and they saw, glued to the lid of the box, the id patch that was previously on Greg's vest.

Grissom lifted the lid off the box and lifted out the contents. It was another tape, "Maybe this one will tell us what he wants", said Sarah.

Grissom nodded, "Warrick, get this to Hodges for trace, and get Mandy to check for fingerprints".

"On it", Warrick said grabbing the box and lid.

The rest of the team followed Grissom out of the room and into Archie's room. Archie looked up as they entered and when he saw the tape in Grissom's hands he took a deep breath and nodded. He inserted the tape in the computer, "I ran a facial match program on the unknown attacker but there were no hits, so he has no record".

The screen started black again before showing a room, that didn't seem to have any windows, or source of natural light. About three feet from the camera sat their missing friend. "14:06, that's almost two hours ago", Sarah said. Greg had bruises starting to form on his face and duct tape covering his mouth. His breath was coming in gasps as though he had been exercising, or struggling more likely.

"Greg", Nigel called like one does to a child, "Do you know why you're here?"

Nick's breath caught in his throat, _'hi csi guy, you wanna know why you're here?'_

On screen Greg stared defiantly at Nigel, trying hard for his eyes not to look at the camera. He didn't want to feel the shame of knowing his friends were probably going to be watching this at some point. Didn't want them to see the fear in his eyes. His lack of response obviously annoyed his captors as Nigel just said, "Max".

"Max", Catherine said writing it down. Max walked into the camera's view and pulled Greg's head back harshly by the hair. Sarah's hand gripped Grissom's tightly. Max reached forward and yanked the tape off Greg's mouth, evoking a yelp from the blonde. Max released his hold on Greg's hair and Nigel asked again, "Do you want to know why you're here?" Greg felt tears prick at his eyes and he nodded slightly. The CSIs held their breath, hoping this would be the ransom.

"Tough", Nigel laughed and Max grinned behind Greg, "You will find out. Eventually".

"But for now I think a little entertainment is in order", although they couldn't see it, they could hear the evil smile on Nigel's face. Greg closed his eyes, feeling his blood run cold over the way that Nigel had said 'entertainment'. "I wonder how much it will take to make him scream".

"Oh my god", Catherine said, covering her mouth with her hand as she fought the mounting nausea. Archie clinched his fists. Of all the people in the room he would probably be the most tolerant of what was about to occur. He had spent years having to go through footage of rape, and abuse, but never had it been a friend he was watching being hurt. Grissom squeezed Sarah's hand again, uncaring now if someone should notice, as her face had become pale and unmoving. Nick put his head in his head in his hands and Warrick patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

Greg had tensed, feeling fear fill him, and his panicked eyes looked to Max as he circled around him. "I guess we'll find out", Mark said, and he backhanded Greg across the face. Greg bit his tongue so as not to cry out, determined not to give them the satisfaction. The next blow was dealt to his stomach and he spluttered but again didn't make a sound.

"Stubborn, aren't you", Max teased s he walked off screen. He returned holding a scalpel. Greg stared at it with fear and Max knelt down beside him, "Beg me not to cut you", he ordered. Greg stared at him defiantly, refusing to open his mouth. "Beg me".

Max waited for a second, "Okay then". Max walked behind him, and Greg felt his breathing pick up. He whimpered when Max grabbed his chin and held his head still. He then held the knife in front of Greg's face before lowering it to Greg's chest. He slowly cut him from the middle of his breast bone to his right shoulder.

Greg couldn't stop himself from screaming into his mouth, but refused to let it pass his lips. Tears spilled down Sarah's cheeks as she watched Greg, the boy who constantly flirted with her, who despite everything that had happened had kept a cheery outlook, be tortured.

Max smirked when he heard the held in scream coming from his hostage, but he was determined to hear him scream out loud. He walked back to the table of tools, and his smile grew as he picked up one of the objects.

"Oh god", Nick said as Max returned to the screen carrying a power drill. Catherine too had started to tear up and Nick pulled her in for a hug.

Max held the tool in front of Greg's face, and when the blonde's gaze had settled on it he pressed the on button. Greg looked away feeling bile edging its way up his throat. "Beg me not to", Mark ordered again. Again Greg turned his head away but he was trembling now, and had begun to whimper.

"Okay", Max said and brought the drill to an inch away from Greg's shoulder. He moved it slowly closer, until it had made contact with the material of Greg's t-shirt when Greg cried, "No, no, no, no, don't!"

Max stopped the drill but pressed it against Greg's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Greg couldn't break eye contact with him as tears fell out of his eyes, "Say pretty please". Greg just stared at him breathing harshly through his mouth. He couldn't say it, he wouldn't say it. Max smiled at him when he didn't respond, and without his expression changing any he turned the drill back on.

Catherine thought she would wretch when the only sound louder than the drill penetrating Greg's skin was the sound of him screaming. "There we go", Nigel said proudly. Greg screamed as the drill broke his skin, "Say it", Max whispered.

"PRETTY PLEASE!" He screamed and the drill stopped. Greg was sobbing as the drill was taken from his shoulder. "Good boy", cooed Max as he walked behind Greg again.

"Well I think that's all we have time for", Nigel said, "But don't worry I'll get back to you soon".

Before the video ended Greg started screaming again as the drill was introduced to the back of his shoulder.

The video ended and everyone was silent, save for Catherine who had started sobbing.

"Grissom", Hodges entered and Sarah quickly released his hand, "There was no trace on the box, and Mandy didn't find any fingerprints, but the was some trace on one of the shoe impressions. It was rubber, carbon black, silica, sulphur-"

"Tires Hodges", Grissom interrupted. "How does that help narrow it down? Every car has tires".

"They wouldn't be on a car, not yet", Hodges explained quickly, "These components hadn't been mixed yet. So it would be a tire factory or a car manufacturer. It would need to be somewhere that would be exposed to tire materials".

Grissom nodded. There would no doubt be multiple car manufacturers in Las Vegas and the surrounding areas, but it was a start, "Thank you Hodges".

He turned back to the team, "Okay we're going to need to make a list of all of the places in Vegas that manufacture tires. After that we'll see if Nigel Crane has any connection to them".

They nodded and left. Archie removed the tape from the computer after storing the file in the evidence folder. He looked at the tape with an expression of disgust, as though blaming the tape for its contents.

**Review plz!**


	4. Let Me Talk To Him

Greg squirmed in his seat, panting deeply. It had been two hours since they had made the tape for his friends. Two hours since Max had drilled a small hole in his shoulder. His shoulder burned still. Max had wiped it with ethanol, "To stop infection", he had taunted, as though they really cared if his arm fell off with gangrene. It was just the cherry on top of causing him extra pain.

Worse in fact than the pain in his shoulder was the pain in his stomach. For the last half an hour he had desperately needed to pee, and every time his kidnappers walked past him he was worried he would wet himself in panic.

"Hey!" Greg jumped as Nigel yelled to him, "Why do you keep squirming?"

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times, willing his voice to cooperate with him. A smack to the back of the head finally forced his words out, "I have to go to the bathroom", he squeaked, hating how high his voice went in fear. Nigel looked at him for several seconds before turning his gaze to Max who stood behind Greg.

"Take care of that", he ordered before leaving the room.

Greg's brain suddenly went into overdrive. Maybe if Max took him to the bathroom then he would have a chance of getting away. He watched Max out of the corner of his eye, walk to the table, probably to get a knife to cut his bonds. When he turned back however Greg cringed seeing what he was holding.

Max laughed loudly, "What did you actually think I'd untie you? I'm not stupid". He walked to Greg holding a plastic bottle and knelt beside him. Greg was shaking his head and Max grinned at him as he reached for the button on Greg's jeans.

"No! Get away from me!" Greg screamed trying to twist in his seat, only succeeding in hurting his arms. He didn't care now if he wet himself, but he didn't want his captor to be anywhere near him. Max pushed his shoulder back, purposely squeezing his wound and making Greg gasp, "Keep still, or I'll fucking make you!"

Greg whimpered as Max unbuttoned him, and slowly pulled down his zipper. "Don't cry Greggo", Max hissed as he pulled down his jeans, taunting him, "Just pretend I'm Nick". Greg bucked his hips trying to knock Max's hand off of him. Max pressed his hand down hard on Greg's stomach and said firmly, "Stop".

Max pulled down his boxers and lifted his manhood out. He placed the tip at the top of the bottle and waited. "Well?" He drawled when after several moments went by and nothing had happened. Greg closed his eyes, and willed himself to relax. He was so panicked he didn't think he'd be able to pee. The fact that the longer it took him to pee meant the longer Max would have his hands on him just made it worse.

Finally he was able to empty his bladder, and the feeling made him sigh in relief. As soon as he had finished Max released him and walked out of the room. Greg was pleased the man had left the room but wished had at least put him back in his pants first. The door opening alerted Greg to Max's return.

Max smiled at Greg again and walked behind him. Greg tried to focus his hearing as he now couldn't Max or what he was doing. He jumped when a hand ran down his chest and grabbed his member again. Greg hoped the man was simply going to redress him and leave but his hopes were quickly squashed when Max started to rub his penis.

Max's smile widened when Greg started to scream. "Stop! Get off! Please stop! PLEASE!" Just hearing the csi scream like that made him twitch in his pants. With one last squeeze he finally put Greg back in his boxers and zipper up his jeans.

Greg was gasping for breath as Max finally took his hands off his jeans. He looked up briefly as Nigel reappeared, but quickly diverted his attention back to Max, viewing him as the larger threat. With his attention focused on Max, Greg missed Nigel hitting the record button on the camera.

"Greg", Nigel called softly, and enjoyed how fast Greg turned his head to look at him in response, "We're going to let you talk to your friends". Nigel smirked at the look of unadulterated hope that stretched across Greg's face. "But first you have to do something for us".

The hopeful look evaporated in the time it took for Max to lower his zipper.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"What's going on Conrad?" Grissom asked as he entered the trace lab to see Hodges and Ecklie waiting for him.

Hodges answered before Ecklie had a chance, "The trace near where the vehicle was parked was sawdust. I sent the results to Archie and he is going to see if any of the vans on surveillance are used by carpenters".

"Good work Hodges", Grissom said scanning over the results that Hodges had handed him, "But that still doesn't answer my question".

"It's about the bomb at the Tangiers", Ecklie said looking worn out.

"We're a little preoccupied with Greg's abduction", Grissom said, clearly irritated that Ecklie seemed to think it didn't take priority.

"I know but it's connected to the abduction", he said cutting across Grissom.

Grissom looked at Hodges confused, "Connected how?"

Hodges again jumped in to explain before Ecklie, "Trace found at the scene was the same as at the house, manufactured tires and sawdust".

"So Nigel Crane set the bomb. Possibly so only one csi would respond to the burglary instead of the usual two", Grissom processed verbally, "If Greg was the intended target it makes sense. As the CSI with least seniority he would be sent to the break in, instead of processing the explosion".

Grissom left without looking at Hodges or Ecklie and went into the assembly room, where his team was once again gathered. "The bomb at the Tangiers was a set up by Crane to get Greg to the house".

"What?" Nick said obviously surprised.

"The trace we found in the house was also found at the Tangiers. They probably set the bomb so that only one CSI was sent to the break in", Grissom said.

"That's a lot of work just to kidnap someone", Catherine stated.

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by Nick's phone ringing. Nick pulled it out of his pocket apologizing when he froze. He looked up at Grissom and said, "It's Greg's phone". They walked quickly to Archie's lab and Grissom ordered him to start tracing the call while Nick flipped the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick", Nick actually bared his teeth when he heard Nigel's voice on the other end of the phone. "How've you been?"

"I'd be better if a psychotic freak hadn't kidnapped my friend", Nick spat. Catherine's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Manners Nick, I'd have thought you'd have learnt that by now", Nigel taunted him, a warning clear in his voice, "You should be especially nice to me because I'm going to do you a favor".

Nick had put the phone on speaker so the rest of the team could hear, "A what favor is that exactly?" Nick asked trying to reign in his temper, knowing that Greg would probably pay for any of his outbursts.

"I'm going to let you talk you Greg", he said and the CSIs exchanged hopeful glances, "But, you have to do something for me first".

Nick's face darkened, "And what favor is that?"

"I know you're tracing the call, as if I wouldn't make it untraceable", Nigel scoffed cockily, "So I'm sending your little tech friend a video. Watch it", he ordered. On cue Archie received an email. **Greg: Love Nigel**, Archie clicked it open after receiving a nod from Grissom. "Watch the whole thing, there will be questions after to make sure you watched it. If you don't you don't talk to Greg, and I won't tell you my random price", Nigel finished before ending the call.

"Ready?" Archie inquired as Nick lowered himself into a chair.

"Not remotely", Grissom responded, "But we don't exactly have a choice". Archie nodded and pressed play on the video.

"Greg", the CSIs watched as Greg turned to look at Nigel who was obviously standing behind the camera. Sarah was relieved to notice that despite hi shoulder looking worse for the wear that Greg didn't seem to be much more injured than on the previous video. "We're going to let you talk to your friends".

"But first you have to do something for us", Nigel said, the smirk clear in his voice.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, covering her eyes as Max lowered his zipper. Catherine turned away from the screen putting her hand over her mouth in shock and Archie paused the video. Sarah had started crying now, "We can't watch this".

"He's going to quiz us on it afterwards", Catherine said. Grissom took a deep breath, and nodded, "Sarah, Warrick, go use the new trace information to see if you can narrow down the vehicle. Compare traffic cameras near the Tangiers and the house". He then looked to Catherine who shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick swallowed a lump in his throat, wishing desperately that he didn't have to watch this, but Nigel would be questioning him afterwards. If he wanted to talk to Greg he had no choice.

Grissom nodded to Archie to resume the video. Greg's screams quickly filled the office, "NO! Don't! PLEASE DON'T!" Catherine wiped a stray tear from her cheek. On screen Max lowered his jeans and boxers to his thighs, revealing his erection. He had gripped the back of Greg's head, and Greg was twisting so hard in the man's grip several of his hairs were torn out at the roots.

"Relax Greg", Nigel mocked him, "Just pretend you're a nine year old boy, and Max is your babysitter". Catherine's eyes widened in horror and she turned to Nick who had gone white and panicked.

Greg continued to fight with all his strength until Max grabbed his hair and held his head painfully back. "Hey! You don't do this and you don't get to talk to your friends, and you won't ever get out!" Max snapped, and tears started running down his cheeks. "Now open up", Max ordered. Greg didn't open his mouth, but his struggles had stopped as he looked at Max in fear.

Max pulled Greg's head towards his erection and pushed his face into it. Greg had squeezed his eyes shut, with tears still streaming down his face. "Open".

Greg hesitantly opened his mouth and Max pushed in roughly. Archie looked away from the horrors that were occurring on screen as Greg gagged around his assaulter's dick. Max held Greg's face still as he fucked his face, loving the silent tears of the blonde, as well as the occasional pained whimpers.

Max's moans grew louder and louder as he approached his climax, and the louder he groaned the surer Nick was that he would be sick. Nick looked at Grissom, who was staring at the screen determined to remember everything in case Nigel asked obscure questions, tears streaming down his face as he watched his youngest CSI get violated.

Max pulled out of Greg's mouth but began stroking himself right beside Greg's face. Greg sobbed with shame, thankful that it was almost over and he would soon be able to talk to his friends. Max moaned loudly as he came, his cum, to Greg's despair, landed on Greg. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was at least over. Her heart felt like it was breaking watching Greg break down in shame and fear.

"Hey Greg", Max said kneeling down beside the CSI. Greg refused to turn his head and look at the man, "Do you want to know the best thing about all this?" Max asked, though the vindictive pleasure in his voice clearly showed it wasn't a question. "The camera's been rolling this whole time". Greg's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Your friends saw the whole thing", he laughed, and the last thing caught on video was Greg's pain filled eyes looking straight at the camera.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

It was another five minutes after the video ended that the phone rang. Five minutes in which none of the team had spoken, save for Nick trying to comfort a sobbing Catherine, whilst trying to keep himself from crying.

Nick looked at the phone for a moment before flipping it open, "Stokes".

"Well what did you think? I could have been a director right?" Nigel mocked them.

Nick took in a shuddering breath, "You sick twisted fuck".

There was silence for a moment before a familiar pained cry echoed over the phone. "Are you sure you want to take that tone with me?"

"Let me talk to Greg", Nick spat.

"Say pretty please", Nigel taunted, mimicking the second video, when Greg had been threatened with the drill.

"Pretty please", Nick hissed through gritted teeth.

"Alright, but remembering I am listening to every word", Nigel warned and the sound of rustling was heard before gasping breaths.

"Greg?" Nick said softly.

"I'm here", Greg sobbed, unable to get his head around what his friends had seen.

"It'll be alright. We'll get you out of there, you'll see", Nick assured him.

"I'm so sorry", Greg cried.

"Now don't be saying that. You got nothing to be sorry for", Nick assured him, knowing the feeling that Greg was experiencing. Knew he was feeling like what happened was his fault in some way.

"Aww, as touchy feely as this all is, how about we get onto what I want", Nigel cut in.

"And what is it you want?" Nick asked harshly.

"You Nicky", he said, sounding surprised that Nick didn't already know, "all I want is you".

"Be at the scene of the kidnapping at 18:00. No cops or the deal is off".

"Nick don't do i-", Greg had begun yelling and was quickly silenced with a punch to the gut.

"Don't you hurt him!" Nick yelled when he heard Greg's pained gasp.

"18:00 Nick", Nigel said and the line went dead.

**Review!**


	5. New Lead

"Okay Nick", Brass said authoritatively, "We'll have police cars stationed four blocks from the crime scene". Nick, Grissom, Catherine and Brass had gathered in Grissom's office to discuss plans for the meeting.

"He said no cops", Nick argued worriedly. Everything he had ever known about Nigel Crane told him that anything short of total compliance would lead to trouble. Which wasn't a price he was comfortable taking when Greg was the one who would bear the consequences. It was an hour until he had to be there, and they were trying to perfect their plan as best they could.

"Nicky, that isn't even up for discussion", Catherine shot him down. She had hardly released the man since they had finished the video, knowing he would surely be blaming himself, "We have all seen what Nigel Crane is capable of, and it's even worse because his obsession is you! We'll get Greg back, but we are not sending you to slaughter!" Nick just shook his head, breathing deeply. Everything that had happened this day made him wish he could just go to bed and start again. Except he would be the one to go to the break in, or at least back Greg up.

"Does Michaels know we'll be commandeering his house?" Grissom asked Brass.

"He was very accommodating", Brass nodded, "I think having let another CSI get abducted on his watch was quite an incentive. He's going to be in one of the patrol cars near the scene".

Brass stood, "We should get ready to leave", he nodded to Grissom. Grissom stood also and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at Catherine and Nick, "I'll be in the car".

Nick and Catherine sat silently for a moment. "It'll be alright Nicky, we'll get him back", she reassured him, rubbing his arm.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Nick asked quietly, after a moment's pause he continued, "About the babysitter thing?" He had never felt such shock as he had when Nigel Crane had refered to his past abuse. He had almost literally felt a knife penetrate his chest when Nigel had said those words. Words that were probably meaningless to poor Greg, but held every meaning to Nick.

"No Nicky, of course not", Catherine said, knowing the fact that Crane had mentioned it had hit him very hard. She had been thinking herself how he could have known, and concluded that Crane must have found out during the time he was stalking Nick. Nick had mentioned that he watched him sleep, so if Nick had ever even glanced over the topic, Crane would have heard it.

"I didn't think you had. I just", Nick paused to bite back a sob, "I just can't believe he knows".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Brass, how did Nigel Crane get out of prison?" Grissom asked as they exited the building.

"His mother died a week ago. He was released temporarily for her funeral", Brass explained shaking his head, "Police went to pick him up to bring him back to prison and the patrol guard was dead. That was five days ago, and Crane has been MIA since. Well until now".

"Five days?" Grissom said surprised, "That isn't a lot of time to organize an abduction and a bombing". With how smoothly everything had gone down, he would have suspected weeks, maybe even months of planning.

"Well he may have had a bit longer to plan it out", Brass said pulling out his phone. "Crane's mother was stabbed to death last week. We were able to pull fingerprints off the murder weapon and get a match off a work card". Brass held his phone out for Grissom, "Does he look familiar?"

Grissom stared at the photo for a moment, "Max Fitz?" He nodded, "That is the Max from the video". Grissom felt his blood temperature rise as he looked at the photo. This was the man who had violated Greg. The man who had drilled little holes in him like he was a plank of wood. He had never felt such hatred for another human in his life. "So Crane had his accomplice kill his mother just so he could abduct Greg?"

He was sure at this point that Greg had been the intended target. Nick lived alone, his security was poor at best, and Nigel knew where he kept his spare gun so there were ample opportunities for them to kidnap Nick. But still it was Greg they had taken. It didn't make sense if they wanted Nick, so Greg must have been the original target.

"Nothing like maternal love", Brass shrugged.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Okay Nicky", Grissom told him from where they were parked four blocks from Michael's house, "We have you wired so that if Crane tries to take you anywhere we'll be able to follow. He wouldn't be stupid enough to bring Greg with him, but there is also a microphone hidden in your cap. If Crane tries anything, and I do mean anything Nicky, say 'I feel sick', and SWAT will move in. Got it?" Nick just nodded, straightening his cap slightly. "Time to go".

"Good luck Nicky", Catherine called as Nick drove his car away from the police cars and towards Michael's house, where hopefully his friend was waiting to be rescued.

"We decided to play Crane's own trick against him", Brass informed them as he brought out a laptop. On it was an image of Michael's living room, "We hid a camera so we could see what was going on. So now we have eyes and ears inside the house".

Grissom's phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the text message. "Archie's nearly got the location that the email with the video was sent from. If this doesn't pan out, it will always be a back up. Hiding an IP address is a bit more difficult than scrambling a call".

"Especially if you're hiding it from Archie", Catherine agreed.

Their attention focused back on the computer as Nick entered the scene and walked into the living room.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick looked around the room, feeling his anger bubbling inside of him as he took in the scene which had not been changed since the abduction had occurred. He hated the fact that all he could do now was wait. He impatiently looked at his watch, 17:58, Crane would be there any minute. He heard a quiet buzz in his ear.

"Any sightings yet?" It was Brass.

"No sir, no one has passed yet". Was the response from one of the patrol officers.

"Keep your eyes open", Brass ordered.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Grissom's phone rang and he sighed but answered it. "Archie we're in the middle of something now". He kept his eyes focused on Nick who was now fiddling with an ornament on the fireplace. "Call me back in a few minutes-"

"Grissom! Wait!" Archie shouted, "The email came from a computer in LVPD! Crane has a man on the inside! He'll know the police are waiting!"

"Oh no", Grissom breathed as he watched Nick answer his phone and turned to Brass. "Crane knows we're here".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick frowned, he had never pegged Nigel Crane as being anything but precise. He really didn't strike him as the type to be late. Psychotic, yes. Sadistic, definitely. But tardy? With how precise the kidnapping had been, it seemed strange. They had gotten the timing of the bomb exact, the timing of Greg's arrival exact, Michael's departure, exact. He looked at his watch again, and watched the time change from 17:59 to 18:00. The second his watch changed his phone rang. Nick froze for a moment before slowly answering his phone.

"Hello?"

There was angry breathing on the other end, "I really gave you an honest chance Nick. You could have helped your friend, but the one thing I ask of you, you ignore".

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, "Nigel-"

"No cops Nick! I said no cops!" Nigel yelled and Nick's eyes started sweeping around the room, "Cops stationed at every four blocks, I knew you would try something like this", he mimicked angrily, "You obviously don't care much about your friend. Do you not care that I could blow his brains out with my .44 right now? Is that what you want?"

"No, Nigel!" Nick shouted, "I do! I do care about Greg! I'm sorry!" He was gripping his head in fear. This situation had so quickly spiraled out of control. He had to make Nigel understand. "Please! Just give me another chance! I'll do anything you want just let Greg go!"

"I gave you a chance Nick and you threw it back in my face", Nigel spat, "Actions have consequences Nick. And so do yours".

The next words out of Nigel's mouth made Nick's blood freeze, "Max, fuck his brains out".

"NO!" Nick screamed and the dial tone echoed down the phone. Regardless of the call being cut off Nick continued screaming, "Don't touch him! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! NO! Greg! GREG! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Nick! Nick!" Was shouted down his ear piece, but Nick couldn't clear his head. They had blown it, and now that fucking animal was hurting Greg. He would kill Crane when he saw him, and rip his little minion to bloody pieces.

"I told you!" Nick cried, with pain filled tears beginning to run down his face, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Nick, what did Nigel say?" Grissom's panicked voice broke above the rest of them.

"They're gonna hurt him", he sobbed falling to his knees.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick sat in the break room with the team sat around him. Catherine had filled Sarah and Warrick in, and Hodges, Archie and Henry had all gathered as well. Greg being a former lab rat was close to all of them. Well as close to David Hodges as one could get. Nick took a sip of his bitter coffee, and felt he should make a joke about it but lacked the will to.

"Okay guys", Grissom said walking in sighing. He sat on a chair and thought of how he could address his team. He didn't have any clue how they would proceed, and it scared him thinking he was at a loss for what to do at a time when he most needed to be focused.

"Why don't you run through the case again?" Hodges suggested.

Nick glared at the man who quickly diverted his attention to the bulletin board. "We've gone through everything a hundred times".

"Maybe having fresh eyes looking at everything will help", Henry piped in, indicating to his fellow lab rats, who nodded in response.

Sarah nodded, and before any of her team could object she started to walkthrough what happened.

"Greg was sent to a burglary at Officer Michael's house. Michaels then left the scene to call his insurance", there was no lack of venom in her voice as she said this, "Greg was abducted by Nigel Crane, who got out of custody five days ago, and an accomplice, Max Fitz, a free lance joiner. Michaels called it in when he returned a few minutes later".

Warrick continued for her, "We were able to identify Fitz's van on traffic cams at the Tangiers and Michael's house. Brass has an APB out on it".

Catherine continued for Warrick, "Crane made contact using Greg's cell phone and has left us three videos. The first was of the abduction. The second was of a beating. And the third", her voice wavered and Sarah gripped her hand, "And the third was of a sexual assault".

Nick continued angrily, "We had arranged a meeting at Michael's house with Crane but he knew we had police stationed nearby!"

"He knew because someone who had access to LVPD computers informed him. The email came from a computer in LVPD. We have a third accomplice. Someone who knew the exact layout of our plans", Grissom finished and all eyes turned to the lab rats. Nick's eyes were daring, telling them he didn't believe they could help them progress in the case. Sarah's eyes were teary and hopeful. Warrick's eyes held defensiveness and Catherine's were angry at the series of rotten misfortune. Grissom's eyes however held curiosity, truly believing the lab rats could come up with something.

"Who knew about the plans for the meeting?" Henry asked twisting his hand, an action he did quite frequently when he was trying to think.

"Only the police involved", Nick said standing up and pacing.

"Was Michaels one of those?" Hodges asked quietly, slightly worried that Nick would throw something at him if he spoke again. He wasn't expecting everyone to freeze and turn to look at him.

"What?" Warrick asked stunned.

"Was Michael one of the police watching the house?" Hodges asked feeling slightly braver.

"Yes", Grissom said suddenly looking thoughtful.

"It seems like he's the common denominator here", Hodges said and he was acutely aware that all eyes were on him, "Michael's house was burgled, Michaels left the scene and Greg was taken, Michaels was on the task force that was watching the house". Hodges took a deep chug of his coffee, and grimaced slightly at the taste, "And besides, Michaels called it in. Isn't the first witness always the first suspect?"

Grissom stared at him for a moment, "Yes".

Grissom got to his feet and all but ran to his office. He lifted the phone of its hook and looked to the doorway as he dialed, to see his team assembling at the door. "Brass!" Grissom said, "Pick up Michaels". Grissom paused while Brass responded, "Because he just became our prime suspect".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"You were right", Brass said as he entered the viewing room. Behind the one way glass sat Michaels in the interrogation room, "The email came from Michaels' computer. You ready to do this?" Brass asked Grissom.

Grissom nodded and Nick cut in, "I want in there".

"No Nicky", Grissom said firmly. His team had limits, all of them did. For Catherine, her limits usually involved abused children, Sarah it was abusive husbands, Warrick was gangsters, and Nick any crime involving children, or his friends. Greg was different, he thought to himself, there had never been any outward signs that suggested a certain field of criminal behavior was any harder than another.

Nick appeared to acknowledge this answer, and truly had not been expecting a different one. He just wanted to know that anything he could do, he would do. "Well, I'm at least going to watch", Nick stated, leaving no room for argument.

Grissom nodded and he and Brass left the room. The whole team was gathered in the viewing room and held their breaths as Grissom and Brass walked in.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Officer Michaels", Brass acknowledged, with disgust barely hidden in his voice, "You are aware why you are here", it was a statement, not a question.

Grissom had been expecting a lot of reactions to their interrogation. Indignation at being accused of the abduction of a CSI, possibly some fear at having being exposed, but not this. Not a look of cold smugness stretching across the man's face. He was proud of what they were doing. It was clear on his face.

"I have an idea", Michaels said, a smirk making its way across his face.

"Where is the kid?" Brass asked, his rising blood temperature clear in his voice.

Instead of answering Brass' question Michaels leant his face on his hands and leant forwards. "You know your little CSI is probably getting fucked to hell right now".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Warrick grabbed a hold of Nick when Michaels spoke those cruel words. He felt the man trying to fight him off and so tightened his hold on his best friend. "It'll be okay, just calm down", Warrick said frantically and Nick's struggles lessened. Warrick kept his arms around Nick's body as Nick leaned forward and a long, pain-filled sob escaped him.

"I'm going to kill him", Nick cried struggling against Warrick's hold.

"No you're not Nicky", Catherine said embracing Nick from the front. Nick buried his face in Catherine's shoulder and tried to slow his erratic breathing, "Right now he is our only chance of saving Greg".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Michaels grinned viciously when he saw both Grissom and Brass still. Grissom was practically vibrating in anger. Oh this was exactly what he had wanted when he had first talked to Max. The man had understood his need for revenge. At first he had been uneasy about the plan, he had quite a bit to lose. But just seeing the expressions on the to men's faces, was all he needed… almost.

"Where's Nick?" He asked with faux sweetness coating his voice.

Grissom's lips twitched in anger "That doesn't matter", he said. Michaels chuckled merrily to himself. He had never seen the bug man so riled up before. The man was squeezing his knuckles so hard he could actually see the tendons sticking out in his wrists.

"We're the ones asking questions", Brass said his voice strained in barely concealed anger.

"Of course it matters", Michaels chuckled, "I'm the one in control here. And I want to talk to Stokes".

Before Grissom could respond the door behind him opened and Nick walked in. He sat down beside Grissom and Michaels nearly grinned when he took in the puffy, bloodshot eyes. He wondered how much pushing would need to be done to cause the man to break.

"Between kidnapping, torture, harboring a felon and falsifying a police statement, you are already facing the death penalty. Help us out and we can get it reduced", Brass threatened walking to stand behind Michaels.

"Reduced!" Michaels laughed, "Reduced to what? A life in prison without parole? No thanks, I'll take the death penalty".

Brass lurched forward and grabbed Michaels by the back of the neck, "Listen here you piece of filth. There is only one thing I hate more than a dirty cop and that's when someone targets my own. Tell us where Sanders is or I swear to God they won't have time to give you the needle", he hissed.

"Don't you get it?" Michaels sneered back and shook Brass's grip off. He looked forward staring directly at Nick, "You ruined my life. Everywhere I go now people look at me like I'm nothing. None of my coworkers clue me in on what's going on and they all look at me like I'm about to turn around and shoot them in the back. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have everyone you know look at you like you're not trustworthy?

"You're not", Brass said.

Nick swallowed deeply, "Where's Greg?"

Michaels face turned from one of anger back to smug almost instantly. He grinned and said, "That's why I teamed up with Nigel, you know? This was never about Sanders. It was about you".

Nick shook his head, feeling the guilt that had been lying in the pit of his stomach swirl out of control, threatening to consume him. These thoughts had been bubbling inside of him. _"You Nicky, all I want is you". _Nigel had said it. Michaels had said it. It was all about him, and Greg was the unfortunate tool used to hurt him. Greg should hate him, but even when he was being tortured he still told him not to give up to Nigel.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Catherine shook her head in disgust. She felt a powerful sense of rage bubbling inside her. But it wasn't swallowing her into a pit of despair. It was encouraging her. With one final look at the only lead they had Catherine turned on her heel and marched out the door, unable to watch an interview that would lead them nowhere.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Everything that happened was your own fault", Brass sneered, "It was your own negligence".

Michaels smiled, "Maybe. But at least I can die knowing how much pain I caused you".

Grissom's cell phone buzzed. He opened it and saw Catherine calling, "I'm a little busy", he said not taking his eyes off Michaels.

"Grissom we have a lead! We might know where Greg is!"

Grissom's eyes widened and he nodded, "We'll be right there".

Nick looked at him in confusion and Michaels' eyes narrowed at him. "If you'll excuse us", Grissom said with fake politeness.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"What have you got?" Grissom asked as the team plus lab rats gathered into the break room.

"We have spent all this time focusing on connections between Nigel and Greg, Max and Greg, Nigel and Michaels, when we should have been focusing on the evidence. We got so hung up by our emotions, we have been ignoring everything we know, everything we learned. We forgot the evidence, and it was telling us the story all along", Catherine said excitedly. For the first time it seemed they had made a real breakthrough, "Tires".

"Tires?" Warrick said and then his expression changed to one of understanding, "Right the manufactured tire trace".

"We ran all of our kidnappers against any abandoned car dealerships and manufacturers etc, and we got a hit", Hodges jumped in.

Grissom looked at Catherine, who smiled victoriously, "There is an abandoned warehouse just outside of Vegas, which was used by a car manufacturer when they went under ten years ago. The company was owned by Theodore Fitz, father of the carpenter Max Fitz, or kidnapper".

"What are we waiting for?" Nick asked jumping to his feet.

"Nick", Grissom said with a look of objection on his face.

Nick snapped at his supervisor, "Grissom, you are not sidelining me again".

Grissom breathed in deeply then nodded.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Max, fuck his brains out".

A vindictive smile spread across Max's face when Nigel said this. He nodded firmly and turned and walked to the door. He tried to push the smirk off his face, to give Greg a false sense of security.

He knocked on the door mockingly, "Greg?" Before pushing it open and revealing the terrified CSI.

**Next chapter, Greg angst!**

**Review please!**


	6. Almost There

Greg felt his eyes drifting closed. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours, which normally wouldn't have phased him much, but with everything that had happened today, he just had no energy left. Even as his eyes were slipping closed he couldn't stop thinking about Nick. What would he do? Would he give into Nigel? He better not. The team would figure out how to help him, without Nick having to give himself up.

His shoulder burned still, but he had gotten to the stage know were he could think around the pain. Well the pain in his shoulder at least. The pain to his pride, and to his hope felt like it was overtaking him. His friends had had to watch what happened to him. He had seen enough rape cases to know that his friends would never be able to look at him the same way again.

His eyes slip closed, and this time stayed closed. Max and Nigel had left him alone for a while. Something he was only too pleased about. His breaths were starting to even out, when a tap at the door, caused his eyes to spring open.

"Greg?" Came a taunting call from the other side of the door, and all thoughts of sleep evaporated like water in the desert. Greg tensed his whole body as the door opened mockingly slow.

Max entered the room, and smiled at Greg, who had taken on the appearance of a deer caught in headlights.

"It's 6 o'clock, Greg", Max said advancing on Greg with the scalpel, he had used earlier, "Time to move you".

Greg's heart jumped a little. Did this mean he was being freed? Did this mean Nick had given himself up? His thoughts continued to shout at him, but the only thing Greg could focus on at this moment was the scalpel in Max's hand. Max wiggled it slightly, enjoying the fear that shone vividly on the smaller man's face.

Max knelt down in front of Greg and tauntingly stroked the blade up and down his arm. "Now, I'm going to cut you free. But!" He said now moving the blade to the junction of Greg's neck and shoulder, dangerously close to his carotid artery, "If you try to run, if you even move without my say so, I will make you wish you were dead", Max said as he quickly moved the scalpel to the hem of Greg's jeans. "Understood?"

Greg nodded his head frantically, not wanting to anger the man who clearly held the dominance in this situation. Max didn't respond, but internally was grinning gleefully. He had this little CSI almost completely broken. Just a couple little nudges and he would be fully broken.

Or one huge nudge.

Greg gasped when the knife quickly and efficiently cut through the tape binding his legs, and his breathing quickened slightly when Max stood and walked behind him. He couldn't stop the images from penetrating his mind, and fueling his fear, like air to a flame. _Max slicing his shoulder with the scalpel. Max drilling a hole in his shoulder. Max forcing him to –._

Greg gasped again when the tape keeping him glued to the chair was also cut, and blood ran freely back into his hands. He groaned in discomfort when pins and needles ran up his arms, unknowing as to the effect this had on his captor. Max bit his lip in excitement when Greg groaned in pain, knowing the CSI would be doing much more than groaning in pain before the hour was up.

Max went to grab the young man's arm, unaware of the violent reaction it would cause Greg to have. As soon as Max made contact with Greg, he flinched violently and instinct took over his thought processes. Unthinking, Greg bolted from the chair and ran for the door. It took Max until Greg had reached the door to come back to his senses, and began his pursuit of the blonde.

Greg banged into the wall of the hallway as he fled out the door, and looked frantically around him, for an easy escape route. He ran down the hallway, trying every door along the way, only to have his despair grow as every one he tried turned out to be locked. When he saw Max finally appear through the door he had exited, he forgot about the doors and tore down the hallway. The rush of adrenaline he experienced made it easier to forget the burning pain in his shoulder.

He reached a fork in the hallway and gasped in relief at seeing an open window. He ran towards it, past the first door of the hallway, and the second. But a baseball bat, stopped it from making it past the third door, and the next thing Greg could see was the ceiling.

Max sighed with relief when he rounded the fork in the hallway to see Nigel standing over Greg with a baseball bat in hand. Greg was lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. Nigel looked up at Max and his nostrils flared in anger. "I gave you one instruction", He said angrily, "How difficult was that?"

"It won't happen again", Greg heard the reply. He blinked in confusion. If Nigel was going to be meeting Nick for the ransom, why was he still here?

Max leant down and grabbed Greg by his injured shoulder. Greg cried out as the sudden pain shot threw him. Max threw him against the wall and pinned him with his body, stopping any movements of protests that Greg could give. Greg felt the tape being re-applied to his wrists and whimpered in defeat. He looked round, still disorientated from the blow to his head and only then realized that blood was streaming from his nose.

Nigel re-emerged from the hallway that led to the room he had been held in. Greg closed his eyes in disgust when he noticed Nigel was holding the video camera. Great here comes another twisted home video, he thought. He understood what this meant. His friends hadn't agreed to the ransom. He knew he should be relieved. This meant that Nick hadn't offered himself up to Nigel on a silver platter.

But he couldn't stop the sense of betrayal he felt coursing through him. His friends, the people he had worked with for years, left him in the hands of the people who had tortured him. Who had violated him, in ways he knew would be with him for years, if not forever. It just hurt that his friends obviously cared more about Nick, than they did about him.

He cringed slightly when he saw the red light begin to flash, indicating it had begun to record.

"Greg?" Nigel said, and Greg quickly realized that he had never hated anyone saying his name as much as he did that man, "Your friends don't care about you".

Greg couldn't help it. Tears began to course down his cheeks. How was it this man, a man he had scarcely known anything about, knew his deepest fears? How did he knew exactly what he had been thinking at that moment? "You see they tried to trick us, but wouldn't you agree that that backfired?" Greg turned his head away in shame, and in grief. They didn't care.

"And now you get to pay the price for it". In the time it took for Greg to turn his head to look at Nigel, Max had turned him around and thrown him to the floor. With his hands secured behind his back, Greg had no way to brace himself as he fell to the floor. Using his foot, Max turned him over, so he was facing up, and he looked nervously between Nigel and Max.

The more he thought of it, the more he realized that Nigel was the alpha male in the duo's partnership. Max only did what Nigel told him to. Nigel nodded to Max, a signal to begin whatever torture Nigel had thought up. "You shouldn't have tried to run", Nigel said vindictively.

"NO!" Greg screamed when Max reached for the button of Greg's jeans. "Don't! PLEASE DON"T!" Greg tried to squirm away, but without his hands to use as leverage, he had barely made it a couple of inches before Max grabbed his legs, and pulled him closer. "Stop! NO!"

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

For the third time in 20 minutes Nick inspected his gun. Grissom had been shooting anxious glances at him for that time too. Nick knew what he was worried about. That he would open fire on Crane the moment he saw him. And as tempting as that was, Nick wouldn't do it. He wanted to see that bastard suffer for everything he did to Greg. Both those bastards, oh how much he would love to see Max tied to a table, with a needle in his arm.

The phone in Nick's pocket buzzed an Nick took it out and looked at it. Grissom looked at Nick briefly, before turning back to the road. They were still ten minutes out, and had just passed the Hollyhead Inn, "What is it?" He asked when Nick continued to simply stare at his phone.

"There's a video, sent from Greg's email", Nick replied softly.

Grissom's hands tightened around the steering wheel, "Send it to Archie", he said, his voice as hard and cold as steel, "We have to stay focused". Nick shook his head angrily, his finger hovering over the play button, "Nick you know what that video is going to be. You can't watch it until after we have caught Crane, and got Greg back".

Nick huffed with frustration but forwarded the email regardless. He the rang the lab tech, "Archie, there's another video. I've forwarded it to you".

Archie took a deep breath but nodded, "Got it".

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"What are you doing Archie?" Catherine asked as she walked into the A/V lab. Archie looked up startled, and Catherine saw on the big screen, an email, with a video attachment. The only word in the email was, 'Consequences'.

"It's another video. I have to watch it now", Archie said, but he just continued to hover over the play button, seemingly unable to watch it.

Catherine looked at the young man. Greg was a former lab rat, and he and Greg were pretty close. She knew that everything that was happening was hitting Archie hard. She placed her hand on Archie's shoulder and he looked up at her with wet eyes, "I'll stay and watch it with you", she said. Archie shook his head, unwilling to let the woman watch something so traumatic. "Archie you don't have a choice. I am staying here. I am not going to let you destroy yourself because you want to be noble. And I need to know what Greg has been through so I can help him, when we find him".

Archie took a deep breath and fought the tears in his eyes back, "Thanks", he breathed, and clicked the play button.

"Greg", they heard Nigel say. Catherine breathed in sharply when she saw her colleague's face. His nose looked clearly broken, and was already beginning to bruise. "Your friends don't care about you".

"That's not true", Catherine cried and tears spilled over her eyes, at the same time they spilled from Greg's.

"You see they tried to trick us, but wouldn't you agree that backfired?"

Archie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had never wished injury on another person like he did Nigel Crane.

"And now you're going to pay the price for it", Nigel said, but no amusement was in his voice like it was before, "You shouldn't have tried to run".

"NO! Don't! PLEASE DON'T!" The moment Greg began screaming, Catherine began to sob, and clutched her arms around herself. "Stop! NO!" Nigel zoomed the camera in on Max's hands unbuttoning Greg's jeans, with slow, taunting movements.

"Relax, you'll enjoy this", Max said huskily. Catherine let out a wounded sob, as Greg's jeans were lowered.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

"Mom", Lindsey said angrily as she walked into the break room, where her mother was holding a cup of coffee. She was in such a temper she didn't take in her mother's puffy, red eyes, "You were supposed to pick me up two hours ago. You went on at me last year about hitch hiking and now you don't even bother to show up?"

Lindsey would have continued to rant but her mother suddenly enveloped her in a crushing hug. Lindsey stilled immediately. Something was wrong with her mom, something was hurting her. She could tell just from the type of hug this was. It was a thank God you're okay, because someone else isn't, sort of hug. "Mom what is it? What's happened?"

Catherine looked at her daughter and subconsciously wiped her eyes, to fight the growing number of tears. "I'm sorry Lindsey", Catherine said as she sat her daughter down beside her, holding her hand, unwilling to let her go, "It's just-"

"Just what mom?" Lindsey pushed and her mother broke down, in front of her eyes.

"Our friend was kidnapped", came a voice from the door. Catherine swiveled around and saw Grissom standing at the door looking solemn. Catherine stared at him hopefully, but he just shook his head. Lindsey looked between her mom and Grissom.

"I'll go stay with Grandma tonight", Lindsey said patting her mother's head in a comforting gesture.

"No Lindsey, you don't have to do that. I'll-" Catherine started but Lindsey cut across her.

"You'll help look for your friend. And _when _you find him, I'll be waiting at Grandma's", Lindsey insisted.

"Thank you", Catherine said, and gave her daughter another bone-crushing hug.

As soon as Lindsey left Catherine turned to Grissom once again, and quickly wiped her eyes, to hide her shed tears. "What happened?"

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

_We got to the warehouse just short of twenty minutes after Nick received the message from Nigel. Nick was far more agitated now, knowing what that video contained. Evidence of our friend's act of ultimate violation. I couldn't even think about it, but I couldn't stop imagining it. Traitorous thoughts plagued my mind with images of Greg, being hurt, being raped. But I couldn't focus on them now. We were going to get Greg._

_We pulled up with three police cars, containing Brass and some uniformed officers. Brass gave us the signal to hold back while they scouted the building, and I all but restrained Nick as he wanted to go in first. Wanted to be the one to save Greg. He was filled with guilt. Guilt he shouldn't have to carry, as no one believed Greg's situation was Nick's fault, except perhaps Nick._

_Shouts of 'Code 4', indicated the police had found no sign of the suspects, which did not bode well for us. There were shouts of code 4 but no calls for a medic. That would mean-_

"_He's not here", Brass said as he approached us. "Layers of dust say no one has been here for a long time"._

"_He's not here?" Nick said and I had never before heard anyone sound so lost, "He's not here", Nick said and he broke down in tears. I pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. "He's not here!" He sobbed._

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Archie sat in his office, staring at the video in front of him. But it was not the assault his friend was experiencing that captivated him Suddenly his eyes widened. "Grissom!" He yelled, not even wanting to waste time paging him, "Grissom!"

"Archie what's going on?" Grissom asked as he and Catherine entered the room, looking confused and alarmed.

"Greg trying to fight may have been the best thing he could have ever done", Archie said looking elated. "The hallway had a window". Grissom looked at the screen, and though his attention was initially drawn to look of fear on Greg's face as his captor reached for his jeans, it finally settled on what had Archie had seen.

"Oh my God", Grissom breathed, "I know where he is".

**Review lots, and read Puppet Master's Game. Its twenty times better than my story!**


	7. Getting Closer

"What do you mean you know where he is?" Catherine asked wide-eyed and hopeful. She turned to Archie who had a look of knowing excitement on his face. He turned to the computer and enhanced the image of the window behind Greg, and the horrific act occurring to their friend.

Grissom raced out of the room dialing his phone as he went. Catherine narrowed her eyes as the image was enhanced and the picture clarified. "What is that?" She asked squinting at the sign, that could just barely be seen. She read the words to herself. Words that obviously held more meaning to her supervisor that they did to her, as he frantically shouted down the phone to Jim. "Hollyhead inn?"

"We passed it on the way to the warehouse", Grissom said coming back into the room.

"We know where he is?" Catherine said in disbelief. Grissom nodded. She looked back to the screen, where the youngest CSI's terrified face was frozen in a digital pause. "We know where he is!" She said as she dissolved in tears, allowing Grissom to wrap his arms comfortingly around her. "We know where he is!"

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick sat in the car, with Grissom driving, and Catherine sitting behind him. He sniffled for the fourth time in an effort to fight off traitorous tears that were pricking at his eyes. Catherine reached over and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Nicky. We're going to get him".

Nick wasn't sure if by him, Catherine meant Nigel, or Greg. He was conflicted on which he wanted more. To find Greg and hold him close and let him know everything was going to be okay, and finding Nigel, and causing the man even a fraction of the pain that he had caused him and his friends. Even just a bit of the pain he had caused Greg.

"We drove right past him", Nick said, wiping his forehead. "We were right there and we just drove right past him".

Catherine bit her lip which quivered with the urge to cry again. "It wasn't your fault Nicky", she said and Nick just shook his head, not believing her words, "It wasn't Nick. We had a solid lead, we had no reason to think he was here".

They all froze as the police radio buzzed to life, "All available units respond. CSI Greg Sanders is being held at the Rotating Wheels car manufacturer, opposite the Hollyhead inn. All units converge".

"Rotating wheels, why does that ring a bell?" Grissom asked.

Catherine shook her head in disgust, "It's the car manufacturer that went under. The one that used the warehouse to store product. Max would have known about it because his father got the business out of it". She berated herself for not noticing a lead when it was staring her in the face. A lead which could have gotten them to Greg sooner.

"It's not your fault Catherine", Nick said, not realizing the irony of the situation. Catherine gave him a look which clearly said, 'hypocrite'.

"Well, if it isn't my fault, then it isn't yours either", she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Nick couldn't help smiling at the woman's mothering nature. If you got on her bad side, heaven help you, but once you had wormed your way into her heart, heaven help anyone who hurt you. So heaven help Nigel Crane and Max Fitz.

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Nick got out of the car and almost ran to where Brass was standing just outside the doors of the factory. They had kept all police cars and flashing lights out, so as not to alert Nigel or Max to their presence and give them a chance to run. Nick and Catherine drew their weapons and Brass indicated to four unis to go around the back. With a nod from Brass Nick tried the door and found it unlocked.

Taking a deep breath Grissom walked into the building, with Brass following closely behind. Grissom noticed a window slightly ahead and when he looked out it saw the Hollyhead inn sign. The hallway they were standing in now held new meaning to him. Greg was raped in this hallway.

True enough Grissom spotted a small blood pool, as well as what looked like semen lying about half way up the hallway. Grissom heard a gasp behind him, and knew instantly that Nick had come to the same conclusion. Before Grissom could stop him, Nick took off running.

"Greg? Nick yelled, as he slammed open doors, "GREG?"

Grissom and Catherine charged after him. "NO!" They heard Nick scream and instantly feared the worst, "NO!"

They turned into a room, the room from the video, where Greg had been tortured. Nick was kneeling on the ground, crying in anguish. Grissom stopped in the doorway and felt a wave of despair hit him. Brass stopped beside him and looked into the room.

Taped to the metal chair was a not.

'SO CLOSE'

Xx – xXx – xXx – xXx – xX

Detached.

That was how Greg felt at that moment. He felt completely disconnected to his body. He felt more like he was observing the scene in front of him, rather than actually experiencing it. The only thing he felt that made him aware of his body was the throbbing pain in his rear.

He knew it was better this way. Better to be detached than involved in this scene. As even in his dissociative state he knew that if he was fully aware of his surroundings that he would not be able to deal with the trauma of what had occurred. He wouldn't be able to come terms with the fact that he was raped.

And now here he lay in the back of a van, bound, though even without his bonds he doubted he would be able to move. He felt completely incapacitated by his own mind. Also he feared what his kidnappers would do if he toed the limits even slightly. His fear of his attackers had risen tenfold now he knew how far they would go to hurt him. He didn't want to give them any reason to notice him.

Their vicious laughter sickened him, as they enjoyed their success in evading capture. It made his numb body hurt knowing how close he had come to rescue only for it to be snatched away by his devious captors. He cringed slightly when he saw Max climb out of his seat and all but saunter towards him.

Max leant right down beside him, close enough that with every word he spoke he spat on Greg's face, "Does it hurt to know how close your friends were?"

Greg closed his eyes, hating how much his kidnapper knew what he was thinking. Max's nostril flared when Greg failed to react as spiritedly as he had done before. "Answer me!" He shouted and emphasized it with a punch to the gut.

Greg spluttered slightly as more damage was inflicted on his already aching torso. "Yes", he whispered meekly, the words barely audible.

Max snorted and stood up. He smirked at Greg and viciously booted him on the stomach before turning and returning to his seat. Greg gasped as the kick held enough force to roll him onto his back. He took in deep breaths and stared intently at Max's shoes, both unable to look the man in the eye, and unwilling to be oblivious to his proximity.

He sighed in relief when the boots turned away and he heard Max walk back to his seat.

"_CSI Sanders is not on the premises. All units be on the lookout for a white commercial van"._

Greg closed his eyes when he heard Max guffaw loudly, "It's a good thing Michaels got us hooked up with this police scanner".

_Michaels? Michaels is in on it?_ Greg thought. _Please dear Lord, let them know he's the bad guy, _Greg pleaded_, Let them know, and let the find me._

_Please God!_ He thought and his eyes widened when he saw…

**Review if you want to find out!**


	8. Never Come Back

An evidence bag?

Greg couldn't understand what horrors the man could inflict with an evidence bag. But he did not underestimate the man.

"Lets see", Max said his voice similar to that of a curious child, "What should we send your friends? A lock of hair? A finger?" Max moved over to Greg, who was growing more and more anxious. Max put his hand on Greg's crotch and stroked him lazily through his trousers, "Your dick?"

Greg's eyes widened terrified. He frantically shook his head, "Please, please don't!"

Max smiled when he got that terrified response, "Well then, how about your DNA?"

Without a pause Max thrust the bag over Greg's face. Greg struggled as his oxygen supply was suddenly cut off. He fought Was this really how he was going to die? By being suffocated by this sadist?

There was so much he wanted to do. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to see his friends. Just spend one more breakfast at the diner. Wanted to tell Nick how he felt about him. Even if he never would, he just wanted the chance to.

"Don't kill him", Greg heard Nigel say casually, as though he was talking about the weather, and not whether someone lived or died. White spots were beginning to form in front of Greg's eyes and his struggles were becoming weak and sluggish.

"I won't", he heard Max reply over the roaring in his ears, "I'm going to have some fun with him".

And in that moment, as he passed out, Greg knew part of him hoped he would die. Because he didn't know how he would ever find his way back from this torture.

* * *

><p>He knew he must be dreaming.<p>

Because there was no way he could be in Nick's arms right now. He'd never get up the courage to tell Nick how he felt about him. How everytime he went past Greg felt his face light up. Or everytime he smiled at him Greg felt his heart flutter.

But for now he would enjoy his dream.

"You're perfect", Nick whispered.

Nick ran his hands down Greg's stomach, to the button of his jeans. Greg moaned as Nick undid the button and pulled his jeans down to his thighs.

He groaned when Nick wrapped his hand around his member. With quick strokes he brought Greg to the brink of insanity.

Nick laughed, "You like that huh?" Greg furrowed his eyebrows. Something about Nick's voice was off. His accent sounded different and his voice sounded deeper.

Greg couldn't ponder these thoughts for too long as Nick lowered his head to Greg's penis and blew cold air on the tip before engulfing the head.

"Nick", Greg gasped.

"Nick?" Came a different, angry voice, "Nicky is mine!"

Greg opened his eyes, his climax quickly approaching. The van! He was still in the van! The kidnapping!

Greg looked down and yelled as he saw Max with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Greg felt his insides crawl at the image. And with his hands bound behind his back there was nothing he could do about it.

"No! NO! PLEASE STOP!" Greg yelled frantically as he felt himself reaching completion. "PLEASE DON'T!" He yelled as his orgasm blasted through him.

Greg sobbed as he watched Max lift his head off Greg' member. Max reached for the evidence bag and spat his mouthful into it. He grinned at the disgusted look on Greg's face as he sealed the evidence bag, "That should be enough DNA".

Greg wept silently as max got out of the van.

He knew he'd never come back from this.

* * *

><p>"Grissom!" Ecklie called as he entered the man's office.<p>

The team had gathered there with every shred of evidence they had on Nigel Crane, Max Fitz and Officer Michaels. It had taken half an hour to calm Nick down after they arrived at the place Greg was held. A half an hour Sarah had bitterly pointed out that could have been spent looking for Greg.

Still they were coming up short.

"What is it Ecklie?" Grissom asked looking up from the file he was currently reading. He was trying desperately to hold at bay the hopelessness that threatened to consume him.

"Swing shift got called to a possible 419 at a motel in Summerland", Eclie said, "They got there and all they found was an evidence bag. No body, no blood, no sign of any murder".

"So?" Catherine said not seeing any significance in his statement. Nick had frozen beside Catherine. An evidence bag at a fake 419 call? That was dangerously close to his kidnapping.

"The evidence bag had Sanders' name on it", Ecklie finished.

This got the attention of everyone in the room. "Greg" Sarah said looking hopeful yet wary. Ecklie nodded in response, steeling himself for what he knew he had to tell them next.

"What was in the evidence bag?" Grissom asked noticing Ecklie appeared uncomfortable.

Ecklie coughed, "Semen". The look of hope drained from Sarah's face as Nick glowed red with anger. "Wendy's analysing it now".

Simultaneously everyone in Grissom's office stood. Grissom led the way to Wendy's lab. In Wendy's lab sat the DNA specialist, her face pale and sickly looking.

She looked up as the graveyard shift entered her lab. She opened her mouth to tell them the results but her words seemed to fail her. Instead she simply handed the print out to Grissom.

Grissom read the results aloud, "The semen came from Greg", he said and the faces of the team turned horrified and upset, "There was a second contribution. Saliva, belonging to an unknown male donor".

Warick spluttered, "He... he".

Grisoom nodded, knowing what the csi was unable to say. Max Fitz presumably had forced oral on Greg.

"Poor Greg", Nick whispered and tears ran down his face.

**What did you think?**

**Review PLEASE!**


	9. A Video With Love

"Where do we go from here?" Nick asked his head leant against the wall in Grissom's office. He had scarcely moved for the twenty minutes they had been in there after receiving Wendy's horrific results. He just couldn't get his mind to steer away from the awful images that penetrated his head. Images of Greg tied down, struggling against the unspeakable torture that was happening to him.

"We keep processing evidence", Grissom replied.

Nick shook his head in disgust. "What evidence?" He asked standing up, "What evidence haven't we gone over a hundred times? What files haven't we read over and over?" He said hitting a stack of files so they fell from the desk and hit the ground. "How many more do we need to read before we get another message about Greg being hurt, or one telling us he's finally died, because at this point I know which one he'd prefer? How long, Grissom?"

Grissom looked at him concerned,

"Nicky I think it's time you went home".

Nick blew up at the suggestion. How could he possibly go home when Greg was still at the hands of those sadistic animals? Greg was going through God only knows what and he was supposed to what? Go sleep, watch a movie, eat a damn pizza? Nick was so angry he was unable to even voice his objection. He simply stared at his supervisor in shock.

"You need sleep. You aren't thinking straight and you are not going to be able to help find Greg in the state you are in", Grissom explained gently. It was hard enough coming to terms with the fact that his youngest CSI was kidnapped and going through ordeal after ordeal, but he didn't think he could handle his team breaking down now. "Everyone has a breaking point Nick, and you have reached yours".

"I'll drive you home man", Warrick said clasping his shoulder. Nick shrugged the hand off, but still made for the door. Once he reached it he turned back to Grissom, "You'll let me know if _anything_ changes". Grissom simply nodded.

"We will find him", Warrick said as he pulled up outside Nick's house, "But you aren't going to be much help when we do if you keel over first. Got me?"

Nick nodded and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and was acutely aware of Warrick's eyes on him as he went into his house. He ignored it, knowing his friend was just worried about him. He did wish people would spend less time worrying about him and more time worrying about finding Greg.

As soon as he stepped into his house he knew something was off. The air in the house said someone had been there within the last few hours. Instinctively he pulled out his gun and advanced slowly into his house. He quickly swept through the house, living room clear, kitchen clear, bathroom clear. He stopped when he got to his bedroom. His bed was disturbed. Someone had been lying in it. But that wasn't what froze him though. There was a video camera, pointing straight at the bed.

Hesitantly Nick walked to the camera and pressed the play button.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicky", Nigel said to the camera. He was sitting on the foot of Nick's bed, playing with Greg's feet. Greg squirmed in discomfort as the man tickled him lightly. "I'm giving you a second chance". Greg's eyes met the camera, hope shining in his eyes. He was bound to the bed by his wrists and was completely naked. Something he was very nervous about as Max was standing by the door, staring at him like a predator ready to pounce.<p>

"But you see Nicky, actions have consequences", Nigel said now looking at Max, "And you need to understand what you did before you get your second chance". He stood up and made his way to the top of the bed where Greg was. Greg looked passively at his attacker. He had decided he would show nothing but total compliance from now on. He didn't have the strength to keep fighting, so perhaps obedience would be his saviour. "Now somewhere in this video I will tell you where I want to meet you. I swear to god Nicky if you bring cops it will be the end of Greg", he said grabbing Greg's hair by the roots and holding his head back.

"Now you need to watch the whole video or you won't find out where Greg is", Nigel said happily nodding to Max.

Max grinned savagely, and he advanced on Greg. Greg closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. Total compliance that was what he had said. That meant he would need to let Max do _that_ again. He wanted to agree with his brain but his body had a will of its own. Seeing Max advancing on him like that made is stomach tighten, and his muscles clench. Every fibre of his being was saying 'fight' but he couldn't let himself do it. Fighting would only mean more pain for him and more foreplay for Max.

Max had reached the bed and glided his hand up Greg's leg. Unable to stop himself Greg instinctively jerked away from the unwanted contact. With no control over his vocal cords he began to plead with his kidnapper, Please don't. Please I'll do anything. Just please stop . Max, becoming frustrated with Greg's refusal, grabbed his legs and pulled him so he was facing the side of the bed, so Greg's arm was now being pulled at an awkward angle, wrenching his injured shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Seeing his pleas were being ignored Greg began to yell louder, Please! Don't do this again! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! Max backhanded Greg across his already bruised face, effectively ending his calls for help. Knowing his efforts were futile Greg gave into what was about to happen and choose to sob into his unbent arm.

Max took his middle and index finger and lightly stroked Greg's limp cock. He grinned as Greg squirmed in fear before moving his fingers down to Greg's hole. He circled the rim before penetrating the tender flesh causing Greg to cry out. Relax , Max said tauntingly, You know it would hurt more if I didn't do this . Greg knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. Regardless of him doing this he knew the man would make sure he hurt anyway.

Get on with it Max I want to hear him scream , Nigel barked, excitement clear in his voice. He was equally excited about the idea of Greg being hurt, effectively destroying what innocence the man had maintained, and being able to have Nick all to himself.

Nick watched in horror as Max violated Greg again. He couldn't begin to comprehend the horror that his friend was going through at this moment. Greg screamed and twisted as the man began to brutally thrust into him. Nick could hear Nigel's excited breathing as his friend was assaulted.

Max's groans got louder as he sped up his pace, and his grip on Greg's hips was starting to bruise. PLEASE JUST STOP! PLEASE! Greg screamed so loudly it rang in Nick's ears.

I'll meet you in Greg's house at 8:15 Nigel said.

It took Nick a moment to register that Nigel had just told him the meeting point. But as Greg's screams reached a new volume it jolted Nick back into the present and he hurriedly stopped the video. Briefly he looked at his phone.

He knew in his gut that he should call it in, but seeing Greg get hurt like that… he just couldn't risk them failing again. So he would do what Nigel wanted. He would meet Nigel at Greg's house. Nick took a moment to think. It really was quite ingenious. They had done a brief search through Greg's home, but no one would think to look for Greg there.

Taking a deep breath Nick tore open the door of his home and proceeded to Greg's, and possibly his doom.


End file.
